Prior art systems exist for cutting subsea structures. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,748 to Matteucci. Prior art cutting systems have employed multiple component cutting means comprising pulleys, a cutting blade and related structure, which must move so as to traverse the diameter of the object to be cut. The movement of such multiple component cutting means is often cumbersome and requires significant clearance on multiple sides of the object to be cut.
The present invention overcomes such drawbacks by providing a cutting system wherein traversal of the diameter of the object to be cut by a multiple component cutting means is not required.